Water Has A Perfect Memory
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Que dificil es sobrevivir sin el amor de tu vida. Lady Marya Seaworth es una mujer que añora a su contrabandista.


**Título: Water Has A Perfect Memory (El agua tiene memoria perfecta)**

**Disclaimer/Copyright: ¿Les cuento un secreto? Yo soy Marya Seaworth…Na! Es mentira XD ni ella me pertenece, ni mucho menos su señor esposo. Y tampoco los pequeños Stanny y Steff. Démosle gratitud al señor Martin por haberlos inventado y a la saga ASOIF que es a la que pertenecen. Ni lucro, ni beneficio gano con esto. **

**PD: Este fic participa en el reto "¡Secundarios a estribor!" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Dedicado a todas las personas que lo vallan a leer. Gracias a todos.**

* * *

Déjenme contarles una historia para congelarles los huesos, sobre una cosa que yo vi una noche vagabundeando en los pantanos del Cabo de la Ira. Yo quería beber mi vino del Rejo nada más. Estaba paseando, disfrutando la brillante luz de la luna, mirando a las estrellas; sin estar consciente de una presencia muy cerca de mí mirando cada movimiento.

Pero no era a mí a quien miraba. Alivio sentí al saber que no era yo su objeto de vigilancia. Ella era una mujer con pesares que se deleitaba mirando por la ventana. La luz de una titilante vela le iluminaba su redondeado rostro. Suspiraba. Y con su suspiro me contagió. Miraba el mar como si hubiera perdido algo. Escudriñaba el azul y negruzco horizonte intentado divisar lo que perdió. Yace sola en la cama por las noches. Su lecho frío albergó una vez un cuerpo cálido al lado del de ella. Pero se marchó. Su amor se marchó. Su esposo, el padre de sus hijos se fue para cumplir su deber. Lo ama, lo añora, lo sueña. El mar se lo robó en el pasado. Ahora…ahora el ladrón que le despojó de la mitad de su corazón, es un Rey astado. Son tiempos de guerra. Son tiempos para temer nuevamente por él. Cuatro hijos se hundieron y perdieron la vida en el Aguasnegras luchando por el venado. Cuatro jóvenes y fuertes almas concebidas en el ancho Mander con pasión, dulzura y sobretodo mucho, mucho amor. Cuatro reflejos de un matrimonio forjado en los cimientos de un océano de calmadas aguas. Él es para ella el barco con el que ve las maravillas del mundo entre lazos de comprensión; y ella para él, las velas que lo impulsaban en el pasado y lo mantenían navegando para no quedar encallado en el olvido del contrabando, y que ha día de hoy, lo siguen desplazando al horizonte de la humildad y la bondad.

"_¿Qué es el mar?"_ Se había preguntado una vez hace ya mucho tiempo; antes de ser la señora de Ser Davos Seaworth Caballero de la Cebolla, Almirante del Mar Angosto, Señor de la Selva y Mano del Rey; se lo había preguntado cuando solo era la hija de un pobre carpintero. En su día, una voz le respondió a su espalda. _"El mar es la caja del tesoro donde guardar tus secretos. Los tiburones los defenderán con bravura. Las sirenas los llenarán de sedas y terciopelos. Tritones y Krakens serán los jueces. Y tú, mi querida dama, en el mar hallarás la paz de un sueño de magia y deseos de felicidad plena. Sé mis velas, y yo seré el navío que te enseñe el mundo". _Una voz que desde hacía ya más de vente años le susurra al odio con la delicadeza de un marido enamorado.

Las despedidas son siempre amargas _"mi dulce amor, no te vayas"_ dolorosas _"no me dejes" _difíciles _"no me abandones". _El Rey de su vida siempre ha sabido como calmarla _"mi tierna Marya, volveré"_ como llenarla de confianza _"jamás te dejaría"_ como agasajarla con palabras _"te amaré por ser hoy parte de mi vida, soy feliz con tan solo mirar como tus bellos ojos se clavan en los míos"._

El recuerdo de ese hombre de aspecto corriente y vulgar, de rostro de campesino curtido por el viento y el sol, de cabello y barba castaña, vivía, latía y respiraba en los dos pequeños que la acompañaban a luz de las velas. De repente se abofeteó el rostro. Estaba pensando como una viuda. Los pensamientos de muerte, atraen a la muerte. Su marido volvería; se lo prometió. Su esposo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso. El corazón le dolía cuando sus ojos perdidos ante las emociones de su alma empezaron a llorar. Sus manos entrelazadas las llevó al pecho, mientras sus pequeños la abrazaban a modo de consuelo. _"No llores madre"_ le susurró Stannis, el mayor de los dos menores _"Padre volverá"_ añadió Steffon. Se acuclillo entre los dos, y se fundieron en un abrazo. Apretó con fuerza a sus retoños rezando a los Siete para que allá donde estuviera su señor esposo, pudiera sentir el calor del abrazo de su familia y supiera que no estaba solo; que nunca estaría solo.

Marya Seaworth miró el rostro plateado de la luna llena. Sonrió. Acostó a sus hijos y salió al exterior. Me oculté en unos matorrales, y pude escuchar entonces con claridad, las palabras de la mujer. Palabras que elevó al cielo. Mensaje que envió a su amado a través de los Dioses. _"Por favor, os lo suplico, enviadle este mensaje a mi marido. Ser bondadosos, os lo ruego"_ El pellejo de vino se me escurrió derramando el líquido y formado ante mis pies, un pequeño río de color carmesí cuando la apenada dama prosiguió con su plegaria _"Te seguiré esperando un año, un siglo, la eternidad; mantendré encendido el fuego para cuando quieras venir. Naufragaré contigo, y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor, y juntos emprenderemos una ruta sin destino, un romance en el camino. Lucharé hasta que pueda conseguir vencer este miedo a no poder saber de ti"._

Marya Seaworth es una mujer enamorada. Marya Seaworth es una esposa devota. Marya Seaworth es una madre cariñosa. Marya Seaworth es una dama de origen humilde. Marya Seaworth no quiere castillo, ni gloria, ni dinero. Marya Seaworth solo desea una cosa en este mundo. Marya Seaworth solo quiere devuelta a su marido.


End file.
